gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
A Real American Hero 157
|Synopsis1= The Jugglers, working with Cobra Commander, have hired Cobra soldiers as private contractors for the U.S. Government. They are helping contain the out of control terrorists attacks that have been happening inside the U.S. borders (of course these attacks are orchestrated by a behind the scenes Cobra Commander). Plus, Cobra is currently hunting down the disbanded G.I. Joe force all over the world. In the foothills of the Hindu Kush, a Cobra sniper has sneaked up on Stalker, who is hiding himself under his own sniper blind. The Cobra sniper starts firing his pistol into Stalker. However, it is only a camouflaged pile of rocks and Stalker jumps the sniper from behind. A hand to foot fight starts with both throwing as many verbal insults as punches. Stalker hits the sniper harder on the jaw knocking him down. Stalker points his pistol right at the sniper's head. At the Silent Castle, Cobra Commander's current headquarters, Cobra Commander along with Destro and Zartan are listing to a report from a Tele-Viper. He says that a sniper team has reported in that they were successful in eliminating the G.I. Joe member, Stalker. Destro walks out disgusted with the Joe team being hunted down while Cobra Commander just cracks a joke at his expense and lets him walk out. Happy with the news, Cobra Commander contacts the Jugglers in Washington D.C., telling them to hire more private contractors, ie Cobra front companies. In the Silent Castle's Dungeon, Destro walks in on Dr. Mindbender talking to his computer that controls the Brainwave scanner. The scanner is speaking back to him using Dr. Venom's face and voice. Dr. Venom is actually taunting Dr. Mindbender. Destro asks what the main problem is. Mindbender dodges the question and shuts down the screen while a new one pops up and shows the Baroness and Billy sparring. They are talking as the spar, the Baroness arguing that the European saber has as much validity as the samurai sword, which of course Billy doesn't agree with. He says something that was a direct quote that Destro heard Dr. Venom say to Dr. Mindbender just moments before. In the Sierra Nevadas, Storm Shadow and a Red Ninja with two Cobra soldiers are tracking Snake-Eyes. After investigating the destroyed cabin and finding the tracks of the dead Red Ninjas sent after him, the two Cobra soldiers walk off into the woods following some wolf tracks. They don't return after Storm Shadow hears the cry of a wolf. Storm Shadow just walks away realizing that Timber, Snake-Eyes' wolf, has just taken care of the two soldiers. In Washington D.C., Rock 'n' Roll is being chased through the open fields of The Mall by Cobra soldiers firing silenced weapons at him. Rock 'n' Roll gets close to some members of the public and the soldiers stop firing at him. A police cruiser arrives as a Cobra Rage comes at him from another angle. The Rage catches him first and three Cobras jump at him. Rock 'n' Roll, using his M-60 machine gun, carried in a bag as a club, beats two of them and the punches the third. He grabs a grenade off one of the soldiers and throws it in the window of the Rage. With a destroyed Rage and three Cobra soldiers at his feet the Cobra police cruiser arrives. Prepared to fight again, Rock 'n' Roll hears a familiar voice; it's Hawk driving the cruiser disguised as a Cobra soldier. Two more Rages arrive to chase the cruiser. Rock 'n' Roll unpacks his M-60 and starts firing out the window of the passenger side of the cruiser back towards the following Rages. At the Silent Castle's Dungeon, Billy is countering every move that the Baroness throws at him. Destro is still watching and hears Billy repeat exactly what Dr. Venom said. Dr. Mindbender again excuses it as coincidence. Destro doesn't believe him. In the foothills of the Sierra Nevadas, Scarlett is driving with Duke as the passenger as Snake-Eyes rides hidden in the back of the pickup truck's covered bed. They come upon a Cobra H.I.S.S. tank that has detained some migrant workers and are checking their identification. All is in order as they are real American citizens, but a pickup truck full of militiamen arrives wondering why the Cobra soldiers are letting the workers go. They don't like the Cobra soldiers and what they stand for. They kill the Cobra soldier in the turret of the H.I.S.S. and then line up the workers and Cobras to be executed. Snake-Eyes in the back, knocks on the wall between them and Scarlett concurs that they should help out. Duke doesn't agree initially, but eventually authorizes the action. Scarlett drives the truck between the armed militia and the workers and Cobras. Snake-Eyes jumps out of the truck bed, attacking two of the militamen by slicing off the barrels of their guns. He then kills them both quickly and efficiently. The driver and passenger attempt an attack but Snake-Eyes stabs his sword through the roof killing the former followed by Duke taking care of the latter. The three remaining militiamen surrender as do the Cobra soldiers, who are supposed to be hunting the Joe. They look on as Duke tells the workers to "vamanos" before he realizes they are actually Americans. The workers get in their truck and leave. The Cobra soldiers are standing in shock that they were just saved by the Joes. Duke suggests to the Cobras that everyone "proceed on our merry ways, and forget that any of this happened" As the Joes drive away, the Cobra soldiers receive a radio communication asking if they have seen any of the Joes that were reported to be in their area. The troopers' response is "negative, no contact." Back in the Silent Castle's dungeon, Billy and the Baroness are now pushing two hours of training. Finally Billy disarms her, which he could have done numerous times in the training session, and just as Dr. Venom says it on the screen Billy says "There are many ways of winning." And then he kisses the Baroness with Destro still watching. Back in the foothills, Storm Shadow arrives, now wearing a white suit, to inspect the fight scene that the Joes left several hours earlier. He determines conclusively that they are on the trail of Snake-Eyes. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1="Careful! You almost hit that civilian! We're supposed to be the good guys now!" :--One little '''Cobra Trooper' needs to control his field of fire. |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=* This series does not differentiate between Cobra Troopers and Vipers. *Rock 'n Roll refers to the van the Cobras are driving as a "Rage". Maybe the design has changed over the years? *The Joes were surprisingly quick to kill those militiamen, weren't they? |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}